Time of Offering
by Cathrath
Summary: Hiccup always thought that the annual event they called the 'time of offering' was just a chance to celebrate and make peaceful offerings to the Gods. Now he is forced to face the deepest darkest secrets of his tribe's history, a history that his greatest enemies will use to see him his destroyed.
1. Thors Anger

**Hi everyone. Well here is my second HTTYD fic. Thanks for all the support with 'Consequences'. **

**This fic will have longer chapters which is more my style and i'll try to get a post up at least once a week if not more frequent. This chapter took forever to get the way i wanted it so I hope it comes across ok. The first is always the hardest :-)**

**Please review i love reading peoples feedback, it really helps.**

**Well here we go again. Hope you enjoy. All the best**

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Thor's Anger**

Lightening lit up the sky around the island of Berk. The storm that crashed around the rocky outcrops of the island and surrounding sea was in its full strength now and the wind whipped the rain through the streets of the Hooligan tribe's village. A beautiful sunny day had been turned into a howling maelstrom of lightening, rain and thunder.

Most of the inhabitants of Berk had made the sensible choice and stayed indoors, seated by their fires, warm and dry. This was certainly not a day to be outside.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the son and heir of Stoick the Vast and future chief of the Hooligan tribe was soaked. The driving rain seeping through his vest and tunic and onto his skin which was now uncomfortably cold and clammy, his hair limp, plastered to his scalp and face. It's not like getting wet on the Island of Berk was unusual. It rained for nine months of the year and snowed the other three. He was a Viking, getting wet was an occupational hazard but it didn't make it any more pleasant.

He cursed as his metal left leg disappeared into a deep puddle causing him to stumble and land on his knees in the mud. He looked around angrily as he heard Toothless 'laugh' behind him and splashed the puddles contents at the dragon causing Toothless to growl in protest.

"There see how you like it", he said as he stood wiping his muddy hands on his soaked trousers.

He continued to splash his way across the plaza at a slower pace. There was no point trying to out run the rain anymore he was already soaked through and he would end up in the mud again if he wasn't careful. He sighed as he passed the forge. He wished he could dive in there and wait out the rest of the storm, perhaps dry off in front of the furnace, but he was already going to be in trouble for sneaking out. The flight with Astrid had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he just wanted to get home without his father noticing he had been missing, change out of his wet clothes and collapse onto his bed. He glumly recalled the events that had led him to being out in the worst storm Berk had seen in months.

Up until this morning he had been in a good mood. His father and his council would be leaving for the annual tribal gathering in the morning and he had been looking forward to a break from his fathers 'cheifing' lessons. He would be eighteen in a few months and lately his father had been involving him more and more in the day to day duties of a chief to ensure Hiccup understood the role and his responsibilities when it came time for him to take over. This had meant in addition to his duties at the dragon academy he had to spend a portion of each day learning tribal politics, sword fighting and anything else his father happened to think important for a future chief. Hiccup found the lessons boring and whilst he had discovered he had a talent for sword fighting the extra time with his father had meant he had very little time to spend with his friends and worst of all to be with Astrid. He knew she understood but he hated not being able to be with her as often as they wanted. With his father away they had been looking forward to spending their free time together. However, his plans had come crashing down around him that morning when his father had announced at breakfast that Hiccup would be accompanying him on the trip. Now instead of spending a whole seven days with Astrid he would be stuck with only his father and his council for company. He couldn't even take Toothless with him. He had been so furious with his father for just springing the trip on him he had sulked in his room all morning rather then packing like he had been instructed. Astrid had come over later that day to find him lying on his bed amongst a pile of clothes and books staring angrily at the ceiling. He had told her about the trip and her disappointment at being away from him for a whole week had only added to his anger. Feeling that he owed it to her for their spoilt plans and being to angry to worry about the consequences of defying his father Hiccup had insisted they go for a flight. However, an afternoon that had stared out so well had ended in misery when barely an hour into their flight the storm had blown in bringing the rain and lightening with it. Any romantic plans he may have had were now in tatters when drenched, tired and with two disgruntled dragons in tow they had brought the flight to an early end. He had seen Astrid home safely and he had resigned himself to returning to face his father knowing full well that he was about to be shouted at and punished for his disobedience.

He wiped a hand across his face in annoyance as water streamed into his eyes and the sight of his house came into view through the haze of rain. He quickened his pace thinking of the warm fire and dry clothing within. As he reached the front door he pushed the wooden surface gently, hoping that it would open quietly. It swung open easily and after a quick glance he dived inside indicating for Toothless to follow. As the soaked Night Fury dived after him he pushed the door closed quickly, shutting out the wind and sheets of rain that howled into the entrance behind them. Toothless shook himself from head to tail showering Hiccup in even more water.

"Thanks Bud, really! As if I'm not wet enough already", he whispered angrily at his dragon.

Toothless huffed and gave him a light slap with his tail. Hiccup supposed Toothless had a point but how was he supposed to have know it was going to rain so hard. Hiccup looked around the lower room of the house and breathed a sigh of relief. The room was warm and comfortable compared to the howling maelstrom outside and best of all there was no sign of his father. If he was quiet he could climb upstairs and pretend he had never left. He started across the room and had taken no more then a few steps when he was betrayed by a loud rusty creak from his metal leg.

**"HICCUP".**

Hiccup froze as he heard his father's voice echo around the house. He knew that tone, he was definitely in trouble.

**"HICCUP,"** Stoick shouted again.

Hiccup groaned. He knew what was coming and so did Toothless who nuzzled him in encouragement before sauntered over towards the fire pit in the centre of the room to dry off.

Stoick's footsteps reverberated through the ceiling from the room above.

'Oh Gods, he's in my room', Hiccup gulped realising that his father not only knew he had defied him but that he hadn't finished packing and had left his room in a mess.

The large figure of Stoick the Vast descended the stairs. A small trickle of dust settled on Hiccups wet shoulders where it had been dislodged from the rafters above.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN",** His voice boomed again and Hiccup looked up at his father.

Stoick's face was red with anger as he crossed his arms and waited for his son's explanation. Any story Hiccup might have been planning was instantly dropped. It was probably best to tell the truth with his father in this mood and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Toothless and I went out for a flight with Astrid and Stormfly," he said quietly, bracing himself for the repercussions.

Stoick looked at his son sternly before lifting his hand and rubbing his temples. He had a headache coming on. He always got a headache when he had to deal with Hiccups mistakes or disobedience.

"In this weather, Hiccup you do realise how dangerous that was don't you? You could have been struck by lightening. It's bad enough that you endangered yourself but Astrid as well. I thought you had more sense."

Hiccup bit his lip to prevent a retort. It had been Astrid's idea to stay out in the storm as long as they had but there would be no point protesting. He would still get the blame. After all he was meant to be the future chief of the tribe wasn't he, the one to show good leadership and judgement.

"We weren't in any danger. We came straight back when the weather turned really bad." Hiccup said defensively.

Stoick lowered his hand and sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Hiccup for long but he felt that familiar feeling of disappointment rise in him again.

"Hiccup you know we leave early tomorrow morning. I wouldn't have minded you going flying if you had finished packing, but you still have things all over your bed and your room looks like Thor himself has been in there." He said gesturing to the offending room above them.

Hiccup looked down at the floor awkwardly noticing for the first time the huge puddle he was making. Stoick laid his hand on his sons shoulder.

'Here is comes', groaned Hiccup inwardly.

"Hiccup you're nearly eighteen, a man. I need you with me on this trip its part of your training…as future chief. I won't be around for ever and I need you to start taking your training...your future role...your responsibilities...me, more seriously."

Hiccup looked up at his father, noting the change in his voice from anger to disappointment.

"I know Dad it's just…well you didn't give me much notice...and Astrid and I..."

"**Enough Hiccup**...," Stoick said firmly, cutting his son off in mid flow. Hiccup fell silent again and looked back at the floor.

Stoick started to pace the floor in front of his son, hands clasped behind his back in frustration.

"I've tried to get you to understand how important this trip is Hiccup. Participating in the annual gathering is a very important time for the tribe. By acting like this..." He gestured to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, his father had just gestured to all of him.

"What example is that to set to the tribe…to me?" Stoick continued.

Hiccup looked up at his father, a hot feeling of guilt rising in him. He felt ashamed at his childish behaviour now and upset at how disappointed he had made his father.

"I..I'm really am sorry Dad. I do take my responsibilities seriously, honestly. I want you to be proud of me, I really do. I'm...I'm sorry it won't happen again".

Stoick sighed as he paused and placed both hands on Hiccups shoulders.

"Don't make promises you can't keep son, that's another lesson you need to learn. Now go finish packing I want you ready this evening".

Hiccup nodded and without a further word he quickly climbed the stairs to his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon.**

**Cathrath**


	2. Time of Offering

**Hi everyone, second chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Time of Offering**

Stoick moaned as he sat slumped in his chair by the fire holding a block of ice to his forehead. Why did it feel like he would never get Hiccup to understand why his training was so important? He wasn't a child anymore he needed to start acting like a man. He sighed. Fighting battles, wrestling dragons, defending the shores of berk from invaders was easy compared to bringing up a child, especially a child as different as Hiccup. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

'Valla you were so much better at this these sorts of things then me', he thought sadly.

Hiccups mother Valhallarama had died when he was only a few years old, leaving Stoick to bring up Hiccup on his own. Stoick knew he hadn't been a very good father but he had tried his best. Trouble was Hiccup was just so different from other Viking children. He wasn't built like a Viking, he was thin and wiry. He didn't think like a Viking, he spent his time inventing and building. He didn't even act like a Viking. He was polite, well mannered and never got into flights. He was different in every way possible. Stoick rubbed the block of ice more forcefully across his brow. His quiet contemplation was interrupted by the arrival of Gobber.

"Afternoon Stoick", he called jovially as he approached, his wooden leg clunking rhythmically on the wooden floor.

"You found him then," Gobber said indicating to Toothless who raised an eyelid to observe the newcomer before closing it again with a huff. Gobber laughed.

"So the talk went well I take it," he said noting the block of ice Stoick was still holding. Stoick mumbled something unrepeatable.

"Ahah...", Gobber said knowingly and immediately changed the subject.

"Well I've come to tell you that the boats are all loaded. We'll be ready to sail in the morning as planned". He glanced at the steps to Hiccups room where he guessed the boy was now.

"Would you perhaps like to check on everything, make sure it's Ok before we leave? The rains have stopped for now." He said looking knowingly at his old friend.

Stoick dropped the ice back into the bucket beside the chair and stood.

"Great idea," he said shortly and moved towards the door.

Gobber gave the steps a final glance before following his Chief out of the house.

* * *

In the room above Hiccup let out an explosive breath. He owed Gobber for distracting his father.

He turned back to the task at hand and felt a sinking feeling. His room really was a mess. More of a mess then he had originally realised. His knapsack lay open on the bed surrounded by spare tunics, books, charcoal pens and many other things that he had thrown on the bed for good measure. Hiccup sighed and started to strip out of his wet clothes, hanging them dripping before the fireplace at the end of his room. He dried himself off and pulled on a clean tunic and trousers, green like all his others and stopped to look into the flames. He knew he had disappointed his father badly this time. He hadn't meant to but it didn't make the feeling any better. He had hoped that after defeated the 'Red Death' things would have improved for him. That he would have fulfilled the requirement to prove himself. Instead it had made it worse. The expectations of his father had grown and Hiccup just wasn't sure he was up to it. He shifted his weight a little and his metal leg screeched loudly again in protest, a trophy from the fight with the gigantic dragon. He grimaced at the condition it was in, the blacksmith in him berating him for his negligence. A light reddish bloom of rust combined with mud caked its surface and the spring squeaked in protest as he moved. He sighed he really should take more care of it. It was ironic really Toothless's harness was well oiled and greased so it wouldn't rust but his own leg was often forgotten.

He walked over to his work bench and picked up several cloths, some rough wool and a bottle of oil before sitting down on the stool by the fire. He detached the prosthetic with practiced ease and begun to wipe the mud and rust from the surface with the cloth and wool. Once it was clean of mud and the metal surface shined again he proceeded to rub oil over it making sure not to get any on the base. It wouldn't do to clean it and then slip over. Once he was satisfied he clipped the device back onto its mounting below his knee and stood. Giving it a little flex to check the squeaking had gone. He then walked over to the bed and look dejectedly down at the mass of stuff lying there. Slowly he began to sort through the items selecting a spare tunic and trousers, an oil soaked fur to keep the rain off, a comb, although he had no idea why he packed this as his hair never sat right however many times he tried, a notebook, several charcoal pens and finally the bottle of oil and a cloth. He closed the bag and began to put the other items he wasn't taking back into their proper place. He placed the bag and his travelling cloak across the back of a chair ready for the morning before taking a last look around the room. Figuring he had everything he needed he began to descend the stairs back into the main hall.

* * *

Deciding he needed to get his father back in a good mood Hiccup set about laying out supper for them both, fresh bread, cheese and mead although he himself opted for water. He had just finished pouring the mead when the door opened.

It had started raining again and Stoick shook his head to clear the water from his beard. He looked up to find Hiccup standing in front of him holding out a cloth. Stoick took the cloth gratefully.

"Thanks son," he said as he dried himself off.

"I've finished packing Dad and I thought you might want some supper before we go to bed", Hiccup said tentatively indicating the table he had laid out. Stoick looked at his son affectionately, his anger melting away completely now.

"That's a good idea Hiccup, well done".

Hiccup smiled shyly at the simple praise. It was a start.

They sat down and started to eat. Hiccup was desperate to repair the damage done by his earlier behaviour and halfway through the meal, when he thought it an appropriate time, he spoke.

"Dad, can I ask a question?"

Stoick took a swig of his tankard and looked at his son.

"Of course son, what is it?"

"Can you tell me again what this trip is all about...so i don't, you know, make any mistakes when we get to the island?"

Stoick smiled, it was good to see Hiccup finally taking an interest. He wasn't a fool he knew this was Hiccups way of making amends but he was pleased none the less.

Stoick took a long drink from his tankard before pushing his chair back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Do you remember anything from what I told you before?" He asked.

Hiccups shook he head and look down at his plate ashamed.

"Oh well," Stoick sighed.

"Guess I better start at the beginning again but mind you we won't have time to finish the story tonight."

"I know Dad but we can continue during the journey cant we? I really want to learn this time."

Stoick smiled. Pleased by his sons change of attitude.

"That we can. OK let's start with what this time of year is called."

"The 'Time of Offering'," Hiccup piped up pleased to get the first question right.

"Exactly and can you remember what we do this time of year?" Stoick asked as he took another swig of his mead.

Hiccup tried to think, to remember something from his lessons.

"We celebrate," he said tentatively recalling a large feast each year about this time.

Stoick nodded.

"Aye we celebrate. The 'Time of Offering' constitutes the first seven days of the harvest season. Each year during this time the tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago meet on the Island of Thor for the annual gathering. During this gathering we each make an offering to the gods at the temple of Thor. It's an ancient ritual and it's compulsory for each tribe to take part. Failure to do so comes with severe penalties."

Hiccup looked at his father confused.

"Penalties?" he asked.

His father looked at him seriously.

"If a tribe does not participate in the ritual offering at the temple they are outcast. This not only means that they are shunned by gods but by their fellow tribes as well. Treaties become forfeit and war can be declared."

Hiccup looked shocked at this.

"I didn't realise it was that serious. I always thought it was just a chance to eat more food then is sensible and drink till your stupid."

Stoick smiled.

"Aye it is, but the Hooligan tribe has always paid its dues. As chief you must make sure that your responsibilities are met and your tribe protected before indulging. It has always been this way."

Hiccup looked down at the cup in his hands deep in thought more then a little ashamed that he hadn't taken the whole thing seriously, what sort of chiefs son was he. Stoick saw the change in Hiccups body language and decided he needed to help put him at his ease. He leaned forwards and took his sons hands in his own.

"I have a confession for you Hiccup. We're very much alike you and me. When I was your age I didn't really think much about my responsibilities or my future either. It all seemed a long way a way back then. What I did do was spend my time chasing after girls, well your mother actually, and dreaming of my first battle and the glory it would bring me."

Hiccup looked up and raised an eyebrow at hearing his father's confession feeling slightly put out after all the lectures he had received about being a man and taking his role as heir seriously.

"Really Dad...girls", he said indignantly.

His father had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, well maybe not so much alike, you're a little ahead of me aren't you lad. You've already gained the glory in the battle with that huge dragon and you have the girl already in your sights," he said looking knowingly at Hiccup.

Hiccup turned a shade of red and Stoick laughed.

"I have eyes. Look son I'm sorry I've been so harsh on you lately. I've just been trying to make you understand how important a chief is to a tribe. It's our duty to keep them safe but being of a chiefs blood line doesn't make you a good leader, look at your cousin Snotlout for example. I wouldn't trust him to put his boots on the right feet let along lead a tribe."

Hiccup snorted in laughter.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't just become a chief overnight, its something you have work at...learn to be."

Hiccup looked at his father seriously.

"Sorry Dad, I understand what your trying to teach me now."

Stoick returned his sons look and let the pride show in his face.

"I have great faith and pride in you Hiccup. I know that you will be a great chief when your time comes."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup said happily, pleased that his father didn't think him to be a failure like he had feared.

Stoick smiled at his son before draining the last of his tankard and standing.

"We will continue this in the morning, but for now bed, we have an early start."

Hiccup stood to and once he had cleared the table he started to climb the steps to his room.

"Night Hiccup," his father yawning as he started to remove his armour.

"Night Dad," Hiccup replied and with that climbed the rest of the steps followed by Toothless.

Once in his room he watched Toothless as he made himself comfortable on his slab before removing his own belt and tunic. He sat down and removed his prosthetic laying it carefully on the floor beside the bed. He then sat there for a little while deep in thought. He was glad his father had been honest with him. He knew it wasn't going to easy but at least he now understood what his father expected of him. His father would be hard on him when he needed to be but it was only so that Hiccup could learn and become a good leader. For the first time Hiccup felt comfortable with the prospect of become chief.

He swung into bed and pulled the furs up around himself. He lay there a little longer in the dark thinking. He wanted to know more about this 'Time of Offering' they had only just brushed the surface that evening. He hadn't realised that an event he had always known as a celebration had such a dark side to it but then he supposed that his father had always shielded the tribe from that fact. If he was do his duty and make his father proud of him he would need to know everything possible about this trip, what were a few days away from Astrid if it meant he could help protect his tribe. He resigned himself to ask more questions in the morning and with this last determined thought he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Cathrath**


	3. History Lesson

**Sorry for the slow update. Summer colds don't you love them :-)**

**Anyway, I hope to have the next one up quicker. Thanks for the reviews and feedback everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - History Lesson**

Hiccup stood at the docks and watched as his father bellowed orders to the crew of the 'Peregrine Flacon' and the last items were loaded into its hold. The sun had barely broken the horizon but final preparations were well underway.

He longed to continuing the conversation from the pervious evening with his father but he knew that now wasn't the time. There would be time enough after they had set sail and were out into the open sea. He sighed, he should really help but he was afraid of getting in the way. Sailing wasn't really his thing. He was happy to man an oar when required but flying was more his style. He turned at the sound of heavy paws bounding up behind him. Toothless wasn't in the best of moods that morning owing to Hiccup waking him early with his bustling around the room. He gave a wide toothless yawn as he reached Hiccup and nuzzled him dozily. Hiccup scratched him between the ears and smiled as Toothless started to purr. Behind Toothless he saw the one other person had wanted to see most that morning, Astrid. He had been afraid of waking her too early to say his goodbyes but he guessed that with her father being on the council she had been woken early like Toothless and had come to see them off.

"Morning Astrid," he said smiling and moving towards her noticing that she was wrapped up in a thick cloak against the chill.

"Morning handsome," she said stifling a yawn.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips met briefly in greeting.

"Well you're still alive so it can't have gone that bad with your father last night," she said sleepily snuggling into his embrace.

Hiccup grimaced.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I really messed up this time Astrid but we talked and I think everything's Ok now," he said recalling the night before.

"See I told you it was just one of those chief vs. father moments," she said smiling and looking up at Hiccup.

He smiled back.

"You were right, as always. You know I don't think we have ever talked that that before. I think he finally understands me and I think I understand him now. Guess that's all we needed to do, talk. Do you know something. He told me last night that when he was my age he spent his time chasing after my mother and after all those lectures he's been giving me about duty and responsibility. I mean I would never do anything like that," Hiccup said indignantly.

Astrid smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really, so what am I then?"

Hiccups face turned a shade of red and he started to splutter his apologies.

"I didn't mean, well, I did, but I don't mean you Astrid…its different…you and me..."

"Really," she said in sweet innocence.

Hiccup slumped in defeat. He was digging himself deeper and the last thing he wanted to do was fight before they parted.

"Sorry," he apologised.

She pecked him on the cheek.

"That's alright you can make it up to me during the trip," she said enjoying his discomfort.

Hiccup looked at her in confusion.

"During the…what do you mean?"

She smiled at him again.

"Your Dad didn't tell you did he," she said in amusement at his confused look.

"Tell me what?" he said in impatiently.

"I'm coming with you."

"Y…you are," he stammered in disbelief. It was then that he noticed that in addition to the thick cloak she wore there was a bag strapped across her back along with her battle axe and sword.

"How…When…?" He said with a stupid grin crossing his face.

"You dad came to see me last night. It must have been just before you talked because he was in a bit of a temper. I think he came to see if I was ok after our 'dangerous' flight. Really he needs to get some prospective. We've done way more dangerous things then that and….."

"**Astrid**," Hiccup said loudly in frustration as she wandered off topic.

"Oh yes, well he seemed to calm down after a bit and then out of the blue he asked if I would accompany you on the trip. I said yes of course straight away."

Hiccups face lit up.

"You're really coming with us," he said happily, embracing her tighter.

"Yep, can't get rid of me that easily Hero," she said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Is it to much to ask for you two to give a hand?"

They broke apart quickly and turned to see Gobber clunking his way up the dock side towards them.

"I can see you have your hands full Hiccup but do you think you could free them up long enough to give a hand with the real work," he said indicating to where the final preparation for sail were being made.

"Sorry Gobber, we got carried away," Hiccup said sheepishly.

"That I can see lad, now get on that boat before you get your father in a bad mood again," he said gruffly.

Blanching at the prospect Hiccup gave Astrid a final quick kiss before heading down the docks at a run to join his father on the Falcon.

"Glad you're joining us missy," Gobber said as they both watched Hiccup help to lower the main sail.

Astrid turned to Gobber.

"So am I, and thanks Gobber. I know you helped convince Hiccups father to invite me along," she said.

Gobber shrugged.

"Ah Stoick's not so bad, he's just not very observant about these sorts of things. He's got too much Cheifing to do. I just mentioned that you two would miss each other and that's why you both went out when you shouldn't have. He was the one to suggest you came along."

"Well I'm glad you helped," she said sanding up on her toes and planting a kiss on the Smiths cheek. Astrid didn't normally show her softer side, that was reserved for Hiccup. After all she did have a reputation to maintain but she was grateful to Gobber for intervening.

"Well get to it missy it's not a pleasure jaunt, there's work to do," Gobber said blushing.

She smiled and ran down to join Hiccup.

* * *

It had been several hours since they had left Berk and the progress so far that morning had been steady with a good wind filling the sails. The Flacon was now well ahead of the main fleet, being the fastest boat, but this was part of the plan. The Falcon would make land fall on the island of Thor in two days time to get the tribal gathering underway. The 'Blue Whale', a slower and bulker vessel would take three days to make the trip and would land a day after the Falcon with its precious cargo of offerings. The remainder of fleet had been divided to act as an honour guard for the Falcon and protection for the Whale.

Hiccup leaned up against the rail and watched as the boat cut through the water, white foam swirling out from its side. He was glad that he didn't get sea sick anymore. When he was younger his father had taken him and the other young members of the tribe on a few fishing trips but Hiccup had embarrassed himself by being violently ill every time. That hadn't helped much with his once reputation as Hiccup the Useless. What sort of Viking got sea sick? Thankfully that was behind him now, years of flying on Toothless had hardened his stomach and he no longer felt sick from the rolling motion of the boat. It was ironic, even on his first flight on Toothless, which had been far more stomach churning than a simple boat ride, he had never got air sick. Guess that was something else that made him different. He looked up as the wind caught the sail above causing it to give a loud boom. He was glad there was a breeze he really wasn't in the mood to row. Astrid came up beside him.

"You look bored," she said.

Hiccup turned to her.

"No, not really, just caught up in my memories. Do you remember when I used to get sea sick?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember. I also remember the clean up," she said and punched him playfully on the arm.

Hiccup rubbed at the spot.

"Ow. Oh yeah I forgot about that," he said sheepishly.

Astrid shivered suddenly and Hiccup realised she wasn't wearing her cloak.

"Come here," he said and wrapped his cloak around her.

She snuggled back against him.

"Better?" He asked as he buried his face in her hair.

"Better," she breathed.

They looked out over the foaming blue expanse of the sea for a while, enjoying being in each others arms. They were happily oblivious to anything or anyone around them until a deep cough brought them back to their senses. They started apart and turned to see an amused Stoick standing there.

"Might I borrow my son for a moment Astrid?"

"Oh sorry Chief, of course," Astrid said as she disentangled herself from Hiccups arm and cloak.

"You can have him back when I'm done lass," Stoick said amused.

She smiled and quickly pecked Hiccup on the cheek before going to the far side of the boat to find her own father.

"Sorry son," Stoick said apologetically as he took a place beside Hiccup at the rail.

"That's Ok Dad," he said turning to look at his father.

"Astrid and Gobber told me what you did dad. I..I just wanted to say thank you."

Stoick smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Your welcome. I was harsh on you yesterday, I forgot what it is like to be young and in love." His eyes grew distant for a while and Hiccup guessed he was thinking about his mother.

"I thought we could continue where we left off yesterday. That is assuming you still want to learn," Stoick said as he came back to himself and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok well we covered what the 'Time of Offering' is. What would you like to know next?" Stoick asked leaving Hiccup to decide on his educational path.

Hiccup thought for a moment.

"What is the offering? I mean I've seen that we've loaded the Whale with food, drink and furs but why?" He asked.

Stoick took a moment to think through his answer.

"I explained about the need to make an offering. Well the offering has to be something that the tribe consider of value. They have to make a sacrifice of sorts. The greater the sacrifice the more committed a tribe shows itself to be and the more likely they are to gain the gods favour."

Hiccup brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"So it has to be something that the tribe really needs or will miss and we offer up food, drink and furs?" He asked.

Stoick nodded.

"Yes, and can you think why?"

Hiccup resumed his thinking.

"Well Berk isn't the most hospitable of places, it's rocky, cold and the soil is poor. Growing anything is difficult."

Stoick nodded again and let his son continue his line of thought pleased that he was understanding so fast. Hiccup had always been a quick thinker.

"So for us the most precious thing to the tribe is food and warmth." Hiccup said hoping that he was on the right lines and showing suitable enthusiasm. Stoick smiled, pleased with Hiccups answer.

"Yes that's right. Each year we try to produce more food then we need so that we have sufficient to take to the temple and present as our offering. The other tribes will work on the same lines. If they rely on trade it may be gold or if they live somewhere cold it may be clothing or furs. As long as it is of value to them then it can be presented as an offering, its hard work but its better then the alternative." Stoick said but Hiccup saw him hesitate as if he was thinking about something he would rather not say.

"What's the alternative?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Stoick hesitated again but encouraged by Hiccups questions he seemed to come to a decision. Hiccup needed to know. After all this was the history of their tribe however terrible it was. This lesson was important.

"Hiccup in ancient times we weren't always so….civilised. Nowadays when we meet we take part in a harmless game of trying to out do each other, who can present the finest clothing, the largest hoard of gold, the most food. It has an important purpose but its a game. The 'Time of Offering' has become a kind of annual festival and many of us have forgotten the real reason as to why we do it this way. Back in the time of our ancestors the meeting of tribes was a bloody affair. We believed that to receive the Gods favour you had to be the only one to make an offering. To gain that honour the tribes would fight each other."

He looked at the dark blue water for a moment. Hiccup waited

"Each year the tribes would gather on the shores of the Island of Thor and select ten of their best warriors. A great battle would then ensue between these chosen few until only one tribe's warriors remained standing."

"That's terrible," Hiccup said shocked

"Aye, it was. The victorious tribe would win the honour of making their offering, their sacrifice to the gods."

Stoick looked at Hiccup.

"Its one of the reasons we now use the event as a time to cement peace with each other. The time of fighting is still fresh in out tribal memories and although we may have had skirmishes in the past none have been as bloody as the battles fought during the 'Time of Offering'. The consequences of loosing were terrible indeed".

"What consequences?" Hiccup asked in trepidation a little shocked at his own tribe's bloody history.

Stoick suddenly turned and looked directly at his son.

"Rather then present its own offerings the winning tribe would demand each of the defeated tribes give them something of theirs to present as an offering, something they held precious."

"That doesn't seem that bad," Hiccup said thinking that food or clothing was not such a terrible thing to loose after such a defeat.

Stoick looked at his son, a serious and frightening look on his face. Hiccup started to have a horrible feeling of foreboding about where this was going.

"Remember what I said Hiccup, it wasn't like it is today…we weren't so….civilised. These were terrible times, times of blood and blood is a precious thing. The winning tribe wouldn't select material things from the defeated tribes they would select a sacrifice, a human sacrifice."

Hiccup felt his own blood run cold.


	4. Unwanted Greeting

**Hi everyone, Im so sorry for the long delay in updating. It's been a nightmare few weeks. What with being really ill, being away on courses and looking after a family member taken into hospital i've not had time to put anything up. Thankfully things have calmed down now and i've been able to get back to what i love doing. Thanks for all the reviews and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be up soon (hopefully this weekend) and i hope that i've captured most of the typos etc. Anyway with no further delays i give you chapter 4.**

**Cathrath **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup tossed and turned in his blankets trying to get to sleep but it was no use he just couldn't put all the terrible things he had leant that afternoon out of his mind, sighing he finally gave up on sleep and tossed his blanket aside. He picking himself wearily up from the deck where he had been trying to catch a few hours sleep before quietly moved through the other sleeping bodies. He pushing aside the fabric of the makeshift tent they had erected on the deck of the Falcon using the spare sail and stepped out into the cold air of the night. He stretched to relive the stiffness in his back and glanced at the stars, reckoning that it was about midnight. The current watch stationed at the side of the rail turned and nodded to him in acknowledgement and he nodded in return before pulling his cloak around himself against the chill and moving to the front of the boat. He stood there for a few moments watching its progress through the now black waters before sitting down on the wooden curve at the base of the Flacons figure head. In this position he was successfully hidden from view and could be alone with his thoughts. He couldn't deny that his fathers 'lesson' only a few hours before had shocked him deeply. It had just been too horrible to take in. Berk had always seemed a quiet, friendly community until then. The thought that they had participated in bloody ritual battles and either sacrificed or been forced to give up people to sacrifice was just something he couldn't comprehend. These were his people and he would be their chief some day. Hiccup tried to shake the morbid thoughts out of his head. Berk wasn't like that anymore all this happened along time ago and his father had said that they had long since stopped the practice. He was relieved at that, he wasn't sure he could let anyone be harmed in that way even if it was to protect the tribe and prevent war. His mind drifted back to their conversation.

_"Did..Didn't the tribe try to stop them it?" Hiccup had asked in a shaky voice._

_Stoick nodded._

_"At first they did, but any resistance resulted in the tribe being exterminated or driven from their homes. In the end the chosen sacrifice went willingly, knowing they had to give themselves to the gods to keep their people safe."_

_Hiccup looked back down at his hands noting that they were shaking with the horror of what his father was telling him. Stoick leant forward and took Hiccups shaking hands in his own. _

_"I remember when your grandfather first told me this story. I remember feeling shocked and horrified at our past…ashamed of my ancestors. I also felt ashamed of my own behaviour this was the turning point for me when i realised my responsibilities as the future chief, as you have done. I learnt a valuable lesson that day. I know now as a chief that fighting is away of defending your home, your people, your family not for glory. From that day on I started to listen to my father, started to learn. I never wanted us to fall back to those dark times ever again and I pledged my life to my tribe and still do, day in and day out and will continue to do so until I pass that responsibility to the next Chief, if he's worthy."_

_Hiccup finally spoke._

_"I'll try to make you proud Dad, I'll keep trying to learn, to get better, I promise."_

_Stoick leaned forward and kissed his son on the forehead and smiled._

_"That's all a father can ask Hiccup."_

Hiccup came back from his recollection and sighed. What a lesson that had been to learn. He was determined now to be a chief that his tribe would be proud of and look up to, he wanted to always do what was best for them, keep them safe and well provided for. To never let them fall back into those dark days. He smiled wryly at how much had changed in his way of thinking after only a few short days. He hoped his father was proud of him because by the gods it hadn't been an easy ride for either of them.

* * *

Hiccup started violently as a hand on his shoulder jolted him awake and he tumbled from his perch to the floor in a tangle of his own cloak.

"Ow," he said indignantly as he looked up at Astrid who was doubled over with laughter.

"S..Sorry," she said trying to get herself back under control as Hiccup unwrapped himself from his cloak and stood up, rubbing his now sore backside.

"C..Coudn't resist," she finished as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Hiccup made a 'humph' noise of annoyance as he dusted himself off.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" She asked, finally getting control of herself.

"Couldn't sleep," he said shrugging.

"Well you looked like you were asleep just now."

"I meant earlier in the night."

"Oh, you don't normally have restless nights...do you?"

"Well no but i had a lot on my mind," he said solemnly looking out at the first sign of light across the horizon where the sun was starting to make its appearance. Astrid noted the change in Hiccup.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked more seriously.

He looked at her.

"Not really," he said.

"Sure?"

He ruffled his hair in an absent mind way.

"My Dad and I had another one of those talks. It was quite intense..."

"Oh...one of thoooose talks," she said playfully.

"You should have asked me," Astrid said sidled up to him seductively.

A look of horror and panic crossed Hiccups face as he grasped her meaning.

"W..what no n..not that kind of talk," he said waving his arms out in front of him in a panicked gesture.

Astrid pouted and looked disappointed but dropped the look when she noticed the dark serious look cross Hiccups face as he looked out absently at the sunrise again.

"Sorry," she said simply and slipped her hand into his, he griped it tightly.

"Its ok, my Dad just shocked me a bit yesterday. He told me something's about our history and about the tribal gathering that I would rather not have known."

Astrid squeezed his hand.

"Tell me."

Hiccup looked at her. For a moment he contemplated keeping this to himself. He didn't want to upset her but then he realised she would likely accept this better then he had. He looked at her beautiful features, the way her braided hair shinned gold in the early light, they way she always looked perfect whatever time of the day it was, the way her blue eyes look at him with love and understanding, they always shared everything. It hadn't always been that way. When they were younger she had seen him as the useless Viking everyone else had but after he had trained Toothless she has seen him differently and they had grown closer and closer until he had plucked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He needed to talk about this and he knew that Astrid would listen. He took a deep breath and began to tell the tale once again.

* * *

Astrid looked at Hiccup stunned as he finished telling the story.

"Great Gods. I never knew, i don't think anyone does," she exclaimed shocked.

"Apart from the Chief, his son and his girlfriend now," Hiccup added, he felt better after telling Astrid. She had listened to him without comment and had accepted his own fears and acclamations that he would never let anything like this happen again.

"How about something to take your mind off things," she said letting go of his hand and walking a short way across the deck to where she had stowed her possessions.

"Like what?" He asked intrigued, looking around the deck. People were starting to rise from their sleep and the morning activities of changing the watch, setting the sails, preparing breakfast were well underway.

Astrid came back carrying her sword.

"Well, i was thinking we could have a little sword practice. I'm going to seize up if i don't hit something soon and you still need lots of practice even if you do seem to have a natural talent for it." She rolled her shoulders to advertise her stiffness and eagerness.

Hiccup flinched at the word 'hit'. Astrid being cooped up was never a good thing but he had to agree with her, hitting something right now seemed like a very good idea.

"Ok I'm in," he said as he dived back into the makeshift tent and emerged carrying his sword and his knapsack.

Astrid smiled and slipped a wooden sheath over the blade of her sword. They used these to prevent serious injury when training. Hiccup however couldn't use the wooden sheath on his sword as the standard sword every Viking used was just too heavy for him. He was built for speed not brute strength and whilst he had put on a fair amount of muscle with his training and years of flying on Toothless he still struggled with the heavy blade. Instead Hiccup had made his own sword which was thinner and lighter then normal and had a slight curve to it for quickness of movement. He drew it and looked at it with pride. He had tried several techniques in its forging before getting the mix of metal and the temperatures right but the end result had produced a metal that was both lighter then the standard sword and stronger. Everyone had laughed when he had first drawn it. They thought it was too weak, that it would shatter on the first blow but they had all been taken back when he had showed them what both he and the sword could do. Seeing as the standard sheaths wouldn't fit the size and curve of the blade and even if they had it would have added to much weight to the blade Hiccup had had to come up with an alternative method of protecting the blade when sparing. He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a long strip of leather. He then proceeded to wrap this around the blade securing the end by the hilt. This acted just as efficiently as the wooded sheath and didn't impede his movement.

"Ready," Astrid said as she started to swing her sword in a series of practice warm up moves.

"Ready," he said assuming an open stance with his feet and holding his sword at a slight angle to the front of him. This was his standard opening position. It allowed him full movement from the off. Astrid assumed a similar stance of her own.

Without any signal to start they started to circle each other keeping a wary eye on each others movements, waiting for the first move to be made. Surprisingly it was Hiccup that made the first move, he dove to the side and swung a well aimed although short swipe at Astrid's side. Astrid blocked the blow easily and Hiccup quickly withdrew his arm back to the ready position.

"Nice try," she said smirking

"Just warming up," he countered with a slight shrug.

Astrid made the next move and made a quick dash at Hiccup as she swung her sword at his chest he stepped back letting the swing miss him but Astrid wasn't done. She pivoted around him with lightening speed and swung her sword again this time aimed at his back. Hiccup wasn't to be caught out though and dropped to his knees before rolling on the deck, the sword whistling harmlessly over his head. In one fluid motion he was back on his feet and circling her again, his sword held ready.

By now their sparing had caused some interest and people were starting to gather around the couple to watch. Astrid and Hiccup paid them no attention and continued to focus intently on each other waiting for the next move to be made. Hiccup unleashed a series of strokes that caused Astrid to step back but despite his attack she blocked each one with ease. She noticed that Hiccup was swinging a little too wide and smiled to herself. He was off balance. Using this to her advantage she copied Hiccups move from earlier and ducked to the deck. With nothing there now to take the weight of his swings Hiccup stumbled forwards and then fell to the deck as Astrid soundly kicked his legs out from under him before jumping back to her own feet. Hiccup sensed the danger and rolled to the side as Astrid blade came crashing to the deck where he had been only a few moments before. He rolled onto his back and lifted his sword out in front of him to block Astrid returned blow. Their blades making a dull thud as their sheathed surfaces collided.

"Ready to give up yet?" Astrid said as she smirked above him.

"Not really," he said with a smile as he kicked out with his good foot and pushed her away.

Back on his feet they continued to spar, trading blow for blow. The crowd cheering and groaning in the appropriate places as they chose sides for the final victor. Stoick watched with interest. His son really did show a talent for the sword, alright he was left handed which was a little strange for a Viking but then there were lots of things strange about Hiccup. Stoick grimaced as Astrid made a particularly hard swing at Hiccups side which he only just blocked, their blades dragging along each other until finally disengaging. It was then that Stoick noticed something of concern. There was a glint of metal from Hiccups blade. The last clash had started to dislodge the protective wrappings from the metal. He tried to give a shout of warning as Hiccup leapt forward for another attack but his voice was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Hiccups blade made contact with Astrid's arm and there was a bright spurt of red as blood was drawn. In the heat of battle Astrid hadn't noticed her injury but Hiccup had and dropped his guard in alarm.

"Astrid..." He started to say but never got a chance to finish as Astrid dropped to the floor and swung her leg out, catching Hiccups prosthetic and knocking him heavily to the floor.

Hiccup rolled to his knees and coughed violently as he tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him when he froze, feeling the pressure of Astrid's blade against his neck.

"You're dead," she said.

"You sure about that," he said and she looked down to see Hiccups own blade inverted and pressing against her stomach.

"Guess it's a draw," and she lowered her blade. Hiccup did the same and sprung quickly to his feet turning to Astrid and grabbing her arm gently.

"You're hurt."

She looked at her arm stupidly and noticed for the first time the deep cut and rivets of blood.

"Oh, it didn't realise. How….?"

Hiccup pulled her over to sit on a barrel and began digging in his knapsack for a clean bandage. He always carried a medical kit with him after all he always seemed to need it himself. He never expected to need it for Astrid or because of something he had done.

"It was my fault, the cover slipped from my blade. I couldn't have tied it tight enough," he said with remorse as he cleaned and wrapping her wound. How could he have been so careless?

"Sorry," he said simply keeping his eyes on his work. He didn't want to look at her right now. He knew she would be mad at him for being so careless, so useless.

"Hey it wasn't your fault we were going at it pretty hard. It was an accident," she said noticing that Hiccup still wasn't looking at her and she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm really sorry Astrid."

Astrid kissed him.

"I know, it was a good fight though," she said smiling

Hiccup noticed how her eyes shone and he shook his head in defeat.

"Trust you to only be happy when you're injured."

Astrid punched him on the arm and he rubbed it with a look of injury feigned on his face.

"Good fight you two," Stoick said as he approached the pair after shooing off the last of the onlookers back to their tasks. He clapped Hiccup hard on the shoulder right where Astrid had just punched him.

"You're getting good boy, a real chip off the old block."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup said rubbing his sore shoulder with a winch.

**"STOICK"**

All three of them looked up at the cry from the top of the mast where the lookout was posted.

**"WHAT IS IT SVEN," **Stoick shouted back.

**"STORM AHEAD," **the lookout responded pointing to the ominous looking clouds ahead that were already starting to light up with flashes of lightening.

"Great, just what we need," Stoick grumbled and with that he started to shout orders at the crew.

**"CHECK THE SAIL."**

**"MAN THE OARS."**

Hiccup groaned as he got up from Astrid's side. Great a storm meant a rough last day at sea. With any luck it wouldn't last long. He turned to Astrid.

"I've got to go man an oar. Will you be ok?"

She gave him a withering look that spoke volumes.

"Ok, Ok i was just asking," he said stepping back before turning and running across the deck to take up his position at the oar. Astrid watched him go and smiled. She thought about how much she loved this gangly, unorthodox Viking. Everyone had thought she would have gone for Snotlought or one of the other strong looking warriors in the tribe but she had learnt that there was more to real warriors and Heroes then shear muscle bulk. She had fallen for Hiccup. In her eyes he was the tallest strongest Viking there was, the perfect Hero and he had proved time and time again that he was the measure of others in the tribe and more so for only Hiccup pushed aside the boundaries to see what really lay beyond. Who would have thought that the tough and rough Astrid would go for the sensitive type? But she didn't care, he was her unorthodox Viking and she loved everything about him.

* * *

Hiccup leaned heavily on his oar in exhaustion. He had been rowing for most of the day and his muscles ached. He wiped his damp fringe out of his eyes and stood shakily. The storm had dropped in its ferocity now and whilst the thunder and rain continued the high winds had dropped allowing the Falcon to be piloted without the aid of the full oar crew. He stretched and winched as he felt his back crack and pop with the movement.

"Need a drink?"

He looked over as Astrid approached holding a welcome cup of water out to him. He took it greedily and drained it in one go.

"Thanks," he said wiping his hand across his mouth.

"You looked like you needed it."

He nodded,

"How's the arm," he asked.

"Stings a bit," she said stretching it out.

"Sorry," he said looking mortified again.

"Will you stop apologising i told you it was ok," Astrid said with a flicker of annoyance.

He was about to respond when a shout from the mast drew his attention.

**"LAND AHEAD."**

Forgetting his sore muscles Hiccup quickly handed back the mug to Astrid and started to climb the mast to join the lookout.

He reached the platform quickly and looked out excitedly to where Sven was pointing. It was faint through the thick mist but he could just make out the outline of a distant shore and a large mountain. They had made it. The island of Thor was ahead of them.

His excitement growing Hiccup climbed down the mast, dropping the last few meters before dashing towards the tent where his father was sleeping. He pushed back the fabric and approached his father, reaching out to gently shake him before leaping back. He had learned along time ago that waking his father was a dangerous activity and he had nearly met his end by sword or axe several times. Sure enough Stoick sprang to his feet brandishing his axe. Hiccup quickly stepped back, his arms up defensively.

"Dad it's me, please don't chop me."

Realising it was Hiccup who had woken him and not some marauding invader Stoick relaxed.

"For the love of Thor Hiccup i could have killed you."

"I know Dad it's not exactly fun for me either," Hiccup said lowering his arms.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Land Dad, were here."

Stoick quickly sheathed his axe and exited the tent. They were closer now and the shore could be made out more clearly. Hiccup could see that the shore was mainly made up of a shingly beach and looming over the whole island like some giant sentinel a mountain cast its shadow. The island was shrouded in thick mist and dark shadows from the clouds overhead. It looked like the sun rarely shone here. Seeming to understand what Hiccup was thinking Stoick spoke.

"During the 'Time of Offering' Thor surrounds the Island in his might," he explained and as if to highlight this lightening struck the top of the mountain.

"Does he ever leave?" Hiccup asked a little fearful.

"Yes, normally after the festivities have completed and the sacrifices have been accepted."

"Oh good," Hiccup said shivering slightly as a cold breeze sprung up.

"I see that we are expected," Stoick said pointing at the beach.

Hiccup looked over the rail towards the beach and to where his father was pointing. He could just make out several figures in what seemed like yellow robes standing on the shore.

"Who are they?" He asked with interest.

"Temple guards."

"Guards!" Hiccup said sounding a little alarmed.

Stoick chuckled.

"It's ok Hiccup, its part of the ceremonial welcome. When we first land on the island, we are viewed as invaders. We have to be challenged and then taken to be presented to the elder who will confirm our identity and accept us."

Hiccup did feel very convinced. As they got closer, he could see that hey were heavily armed and looked more then a little menacing.

"If you say so Dad."

"Don't worry son, just follow my lead," Stoick said reassuringly.

The main fleet held back as the Falcon completed the journey into shore its keel finally catching the gravely shore until the boat came to a stop. The water was shallow here and they climbed down ropes before wading the last few meters onto the shore. Hiccup inwardly cursed, he was going to have to treat his leg again seawater was not going to be good for it. Hiccups trepidation grew with each step but he kept his head held high just a step behind his father as they approached the guards. He was the son the chief he had to show that he was worthy to be there.

One of the guards stepped forwards and raised his spear in a challenge to Stoick. Stoick raised his hands in an open gesture and then proceeded to remove his weapons laying them on the shore in front of them. He gestured to the rest of the tribe to follow suit.

"I come to offer my tribe's worthiness to the great God Thor," Stoick said in a well-practiced monotone.

"Do you come in peace and pledge to respect the will of Thor and his chosen ones whilst on his sacred Island?" The guard asked in an almost bored tone. He had clearly gone though this ritual several times in the last few days and was getting bored of saying the same few words.

Stoick continued the ritual.

"We do, we wish to show that we are worthy to be in the great God's presence and bring sacrifice to be duly made to him."

The Guard lowered his weapon.

"I see your intentions are clear and honourable but it is not my place to judge your worthiness. I will take you to the elder so that she may make judgement upon you and your tribe."

Stoick nodded and started to follow the guard as he led them along the beach. Hiccup made to reach down and pick up his sword but he caught his father's eye and saw him shake his head wordlessly. Getting the message, he stood quickly and followed. The remaining guards gathered up the weapons from the ground before following them. Hiccup fell into step behind his father, that was close he had nearly made a mess of it from the very beginning. Why had his father not told him about the ritual he would have known what to do? He glanced back and saw Astrid a few meters behind him. She winked at him and smiled which made him feel a whole lot better.

The Berk party followed the guard up a path from the beach, which twisted and wound its way through the rocky base of the mountain. Hiccup followed his father who seemed to know where he was going even without the guard leading the way and he wondered how many times he had made this trip and if he had every accompanied his grandfather. Hiccup had never met his grandfather. Stoick had become chief before Hiccup had been born. He knew where his monument was and had accompanied his father each year during the ritual of the ancestors to pay tribute but he wondered what the man had been like. He knew from his treasure hunting a while back that not all of his family had been like Stoick the Vast. There had been members of his family like himself. Hamish the II had been a ''Hiccup' like him and for him to have been named 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III' Hiccup supposed that there would have had to have been a two previous to him with this name. Lost in his daydream Hiccup nearly collided with his father when he stopped suddenly. Jolted from his thoughts Hiccup looked around his father and nearly let out an audible gasp. What was before him was the most beautify set of buildings he had every seen. The temple complex shone in the half dusk light. The walls of the buildings seemed to be made of white stone but they shone like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Behold the temple of Thor," the guard enunciated proudly and as if to highlight the introduction a flash of lighting lit up the buildings with a fiery glow.

They now proceeded to move down into the stone valley and then through the main gates of the temple. As they drew closer to the buildings, Hiccup could see that it was not white stone but instead the walls were inlaid with white seashell. Shell that shone in the light making it look like it was on fire. Hiccup was suitably awestruck by the craftsmanship and he longed to touch one of the walls to find out how they had been made. As if reading his sons mind Stoick turned to look at him and shook his head

"Don't," he said firmly.

"I wasn't going to...I"

"Hiccup i mean it, it don't."

He felt a little hurt and upset at his father instant jump to conclusions. Well yes he had been fascinated but he wasn't going to investigate now, maybe later, but not now.

They finally came to a halt in front of the great hall in the centre of the complex. Two more guards stood in front of the closed main doors one of which now stepped forward. Their own guide stepped to meet him.

"I bring invaders who claim they are here to present their worthiness to the Gods," he stated in that same bored voice.

"Only the elder can declare them worthy," responded the guard at the door.

"Let them pass so that she may make her judgement," their guide stated.

The two guards nodded and simultaneously opened the doors allowing them to pass.

They passed through the archway and into the main hall. At the far end there sat a great dais and upon it, seated in a high backed ornately carved chair, sat an old woman in the same yellow robes.

'Guess that's the elder,' Hiccup thought as they approached. Behind them, the doors slammed shut. In the firelight that now illuminated the hall Hiccup could make out the faces of others. Not all of them were wearing the yellow robes of the temple, some were in similar garb to themselves and Hiccup guessed these were the other tribes and their entourages. In fact, he recognised a few of them from gatherings on Berk. The hall fell silent as the elder stood.

"Who comes before the chosen elder of Thor," she boomed.

Hiccup was impressed despite her apparent age she had a voice that would make the mountains quake.

"I Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan Tribe," his father boomed back.

"I knowest thee Stoick the Vast and recognise you as a Hooligan, state your purpose in coming to these shores. Do you come with honourable intentions?"

"I come to make homage and sacrifice to the Gods so that they may look fondly upon us once more. I also come to introduce my son to the Gods so that they will know him on future visits," Stoick added putting his arm on Hiccups shoulders and ushering his forward.

The elder turned her attention to Hiccup who swallowed nervously as everyone in the room now turned to look at him.

"By which name shall we know thee son of Berk," she said addressing him direct.

"Hiccup...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast," he replied making the speech up on the spot. Why hadn't his father warned him about this, it would have been nice to have a chance to practise.

"We know of thee, Dragon conquer. We believed you to be taller."

Hiccup inwardly groaned at this, why was it so hard for everyone to believe but he relaxed when he noticed that the elder was smiling and felt the colour rise to his cheeks.

The elder continued with the ritual.

"Do you and your son pledge to respect the laws of this island and abide by all that is demanded of you," she said addressing them both now.

"We do," father and son, stated together.

She nodded and gestured to the surrounding crowd.

"Then step forward Stoick and Hiccup of the Hooligans and be greeted by your fellow tribes."

With that, Stoick stepped forward and Hiccup joined him. At the same time, each of the tribal leaders stepped forward encircling the pair and raised their hands in salute, which Stoick and Hiccup copied.

Then without further ceremony, the ritual ended. The circle broke and loud talking began to fill the hall. People started to come forward to shake Stoicks hand and welcoming him and there were talks of battles, trade and tribal affairs. The entire mood seemed light and friendly and Hiccup was glad that the stiffness and formality was over. It had been very uncomfortable for him but he was glad he had not embarrassed himself or his father. Bored of the shoptalk his father was undertaking Hiccup started to wind his way through the crowd of people in search of Astrid. However, after a few minutes he gave it up as a bad idea, there were just too many people and he realised he would never find her in this throng. He settled instead against a pillar at the side of the room to watch. He was happily daydreaming when a voice behind him called his name. He spun round in alarm but there was no one there. He had been sure he had heard someone say his name. This in itself was not what had made Hiccup move with such speed it was the horrible familiarity of the voice itself. He knew that voice and it filled him with a feeling of dread, but he could not be here...could he? He spun around again as he felt someone approach him from behind and came face to face with the one person he had feared meeting when he had heard that voice. Standing before him with his usual insane grin on his face was Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup began to back away but collided with another person behind him. He spun again to come face to face with Dagur the Deranged. Great could the day get any worse? Keeping his eyes on the two men Hiccup began backing further away until he felt the cold stone of the wall behind him, he was trapped. He glared at the two people in front of him and gritted his teeth as they advanced on him. How in Thor's name did they get onto the island?

"Now, now Hiccup that no way to greet two old friends is it," Dagur said as he leaned in close and Hiccup stiffened as he felt the tip of a dagger press against his ribs.

"What do you want," he said through gritted teeth sounding braver then he felt.

"Aw I'cupp i thought you'd be glad to see us," Alvin said with a leering grin across his face.

"We want the same thing we always do," Alvin said leaning in closer to Hiccup.

"Not going to happen, I'm not training your dragons for you," Hiccup said defiantly.

"Oh goody," Dagur said in a singsong voice withdrawing the dagger from Hiccups ribs and stroking the blade with unnatural fervour.

"Guess we get to kill you then."

* * *

**Sorry i know, don't kill me, it a a cliff hanger. I Promise the next chapter won't take be so long. Please review. **

**All the best**

**Cathrath**


	5. Outcasts for a Reason

**Hi everyone. I know two updates in the space of few days :). **

**It's so frustrating at the moment CN have only just started to show the second half of the first series in the UK. Whilst this is great and I'm finally getting to see the full episodes rather than just clips on the net it means I have to wait even longer for the new series on telly. Thank you 'You Tube' for being my salvation :).**

**Anyway rant over :). Thanks for sticking with me and for the reviews. I hope this chapter meets my usual standards and that speed hasn't compromise quality. Its developing a bit more then I originally envisaged but I like it so I hope you do to.**

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Outcasts for a Reason**

Hiccup felt himself starting to panic as he pressed himself closer to the wall. In this crowd of people no one would notice if someone slipped a blade between his ribs and it was obvious that Alvin and Dagur were counting on just that as they advanced on him. Hiccup made to cry out hoping that someone would come to his aid but his cry was choked from him as Alvin's hand closed around his throat. Once again he felt Dagur's blade at his side and he squeezed his eyes shut convinced he was about to meet a painful end when a loud voice sounded in front of him.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?"

Both Alvin and Dagur turned to meet the newcomer and Hiccup gulped a desperate gasp of air as Alvin dropped his hand from his throat. At the same time Dagur withdrew his blade from Hiccups side and slipped it back under his tunic and out of sight. Hiccup opened his eyes to see not a man confronting the pair but rather a heavy set muscular boy of around his own age. He breathed an inward sigh of relief he knew this boy. His name was Thuggory and he was the son of Mogadon, Chief of the Meathead Tribe.

"Are these two bothering you Hiccup?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup nodded not daring to speak.

Alvin let out a low growl at the boy who dared interfering in his fun and looked ready to lash out at Thuggory but Dagur laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in a warning gesture. They were starting to be noticed.

"I suggest that you take your 'pet' Dagur and get away from here," Thuggory said meaningfully in a slow dangerous voice, clenching his fists. His muscles ripped as he did so adding to the effect.

Dagur's face split into a silent snarl and he turned to Hiccup.

"See you around Hiccup. Don't go far will you, we haven't finished with you yet," he said in low voice just loud enough for Hiccup to hear before turning and pushing his way through the crowd followed by Alvin.

Hiccup let out an explosive breath and sagged against the wall in relief.

"Thanks Thug," he said gratefully.

"Odin knows what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

Thuggory shrugged.

"No problem, what were they after? I know that the Hooligan's have had a few run-ins with the Outcasts and the Berserkers but I didn't think it was bad enough for them to go around targeting individuals. What did you do to get on the bad side of both chief's?"

Hiccup scratched at the back of his head thinking quickly. He owed Thuggory an explanation after that save but the knowledge that they had trained and flew dragons on Berk was still something that they avoided advertising. Having two tribes on their backs was bad enough without adding the whole Archipelago.

"I've kind of been the reason behind a couple of their defeats and their really not happy about it," Hiccup said evasively.

"I see," Thuggory said looking at Hiccup with an odd expression.

"You've been up to your inventions again have you?….Or have you been doing something else?" Thuggory asked looking at Hiccup knowingly.

Hiccup became a little flustered at this. What did Thuggory mean? Did he know about the dragons?

"I…um..what…do you mean?….yeah inventions….right," he stammer meaninglessly.

Thuggory leaned closer.

"I know about Berk training dragons Hiccup," he said quietly.

Hiccups shoulders slumped and he put his head in his hands groaning. Oh gods not again, what was his father going to say when he learned there was another tribe out to get him.

Thuggory placed a heavy arm around Hiccups shoulders.

"Hey its ok, we know about it but we don't care," he said reassuringly.

Hiccup looked up from his hands.

"You mean that?" He asked warily.

Thuggory nodded and smiled, offering his hand as a gesture of sincerity.

"Yeah I do. Frankly we think it's a bit strange and slightly unnatural, but each tribe to his own."

Hiccup smiled and stood up straight, taking the offered hand gratefully.

"Thank gods for that. It's seemed like up to now that everyone who's found out has either wanted us to train their own dragons for them or to help hunt them down. How did you find out?" He asked in curiosity.

Thuggory shrugged again.

"Well there were several rumours after you defeated the 'Red Death'. You can't get away with slaying a gigantic dragon and not get talked about but it was Trader Johann that let it slip, he didn't say much but we put two and two together."

"Well thanks anyway," Hiccup said relieved. He then turned to look in the direction that Dagur and Alvin had left.

"I just don't understand how they both got to team up and what did you mean by Alvin being Dagur's 'pet'?" He asked turning back to Thuggory.

Thuggory leant up against the wall.

"Well, my dad and I arrived here a couple of days ago, about the same time as Dagur and his Berserkers. The Meatheads don't like Dagur anymore then the Hooligans. Personally I think he has a few rivets loose and all that rubbish about Oswald stepping aside for him is just downright lies. However, like it or not Dagur is the recognised chef of the Berserkers and has every right to be here. Alvin however is another matter, he, definitely has no right to be here."

"I agree, but then I'm biased." Hiccup said looking intrigued as Thuggory. Thuggory continued.

"My Dad told me that Alvin's tribe used to be known as the 'Hysterics' but a few years ago they started to raid other tribes and villages. This in itself wasn't the issue, we are all Vikings after all but the Hysterics had signed treaties with these tribes. With the whole Archipelago on the brink of war Alvin seemed to think that he wasn't done breaking rules and committed the ultimate insult, he raided this very temple. The sacrilege could not go unpunished and it was declared by the temple elders with the full agreement of all the tribes to Outcast the Hysterics."

Hiccup looked stunned as Thuggory finished the story.

"Wow, I didn't know I guess that explains why their called 'Outcasts' but if that's the case then how on earth is Alvin even here?"

Thuggory looked grim at this.

"Well it seems that there is a rule that allows a rejected tribe to be reintroduced if they are supported by another chief and his tribe."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief.

"Let me guess Dagur is supporting the Outcasts reintroduction."

Thuggory nodded.

"You got it. The other chiefs and the elders are not happy about it but Alvin has brought along the required sacrifice, loot of course, so he has met all the requirements. If he behaves himself for the rest of the visit and makes good on the sacrifice in a few days time he will be 'accepted' again."

Hiccup looked serious at this news.

"I need to tell my Dad about this. Thanks Thug, if there is anything i can do to repay you let me know."

"No problem Hiccup and there is something you could do," Thuggory said standing up from his prop and looking eagerly at Hiccup.

"I hear you've got quite good with a sword. Promise me we can have a fight before you leave."

Hiccup smiled shyly feeling flattered that a warrior like Thuggory was asking him for a sparing session. There was a time when people just pushed him aside and laughed at the suggestion.

"Of course, but how did you find out?" He asked intrigued, the skill was a fairly recent discovery and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Thug had got to hear about it.

Thuggory shrugged.

"Cami told me."

"Cami...what Camicazi from the Bogbugglers, how in Thors name did she find out?" Hiccup exclaimed even more confused.

Thuggory smiled and pointed into the crowd.

"I think your girlfriends been bragging,"

Hiccup turned to where Thuggory indicated and was instantly confronted by a nimble girl of around eighteen who leapt onto his neck in a tight hug, her blond hair streaming behind her. Holding her hand, and looking very disgruntled at being dragged across the room, was Astrid.

* * *

The four teens had finally managed to find themselves a spot in the corner of the hall away from the main centre of talk and had even managed to sneak some chairs and a small table. Now comfortable and relaxed they were using the time to talk and catch up. The Meatheads and the Bogbugglers were close neighbours and did a lot of trade with each other. This meant that Thuggory and Camicazi saw quite a lot of each other. Hiccup however hadn't seen them in nearly a year and there were lots of things to talk about. Mainly the questions were for him though. About the dragons, his new fighting skills, how his chief training was going. Hiccup hated the conversation being all about him but he put up with it for politeness's sake. Astrid snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. She was extremely proud of her boyfriend's new talents. Camicazi let out a giggle at Astrid's unconscious gesture and she gave her a meaningful look. Astrid just winked back which set Camicazi off again.

Camicazi had always been an excitable girl. She, like Thuggory and Hiccup, was the heir to her tribe, being the daughter of Bertha chief of the Bogbugglers. However appearances were deceiving. She may have looked like and acted like a typical Viking maiden but she was a master thief and extremely quick with a sword. She and Hiccup had always been friends and unlike others she had always stood by him and claimed he had 'potential', pleased now to be proven right. Thuggory laid a calming hand on her arm and she gave him a shy look. Astrid raised an eyebrow at this gesture and nudged Hiccup knowingly. Hiccup looked at her in confusion having absolutely no idea as to what she was indicating. Astrid sighed, for someone so intelligent is was amazing how something's were completely beyond him.

"Something you want to tell us," Astrid said addressing Thuggory and Camicazi.

"Oh...right..um yeah...," Camicazi stuttered and blushed, her normal confidence going out of the window.

Thuggory took hold of her hand tenderly.

"Cami and i are getting married," he said simply looking over at a stunned Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid put her hand to her mouth and then without warning threw herself across the table into Camicazi arms with a squeal of delight. The two women hugged each other tightly letting out garbled congratulations. Hiccup and Thuggory looked at each other in complete shock at the two woman's sudden display, had Astrid just 'squealed'. Hiccup tore his eyes away from the two hugging women to look at Thuggory. He then smiled and offered his hand across the table which Thuggory look.

"Congratulations," Hiccup said shaking Thuggory's hand.

"Thanks," Thuggory said simply.

Astrid and Camicazi broke apart smiling and Astrid returned to Hiccups side whilst Camicazi sidled up to her husband to be.

Hiccup now addressed Camicazi.

"Congratulations Cami," he said smiling happily at her. She smiled back, positively glowing.

"I know it all seems a bit sudden but Thug and i have been seeing each other for sometime now and few weeks ago he asked me to marry him," Camicazi said looking lovingly at Thuggory who leaned in for a kiss.

Hiccup felt a little awkward at the display of affection and wondered if that was how others felt around him and Astrid.

"You said yes, obviously," Hiccup said amused.

The couple broke apart and looked sheepish. Astrid then piped up.

"How did your parents take it?" She asked. Being both heirs' to their respective tribes put certain boundaries and obligations on them.

Camicazi looked a little awkward at this.

"Well mum wasn't too pleased as first. She had set her mind on me marrying within the tribe but Thug and his Dad managed to convince her."

Thuggory nodded.

"Dad saw the advantages of an inter tribe marriage right from the off and gave his blessing. Our islands are so close that on a clear day we can see each others shores. The strategic values were just too good an opportunity to pass up. It took a little bit longer to convince Bertha but she saw sense in the end. We will both in time take over the chiefdom of our tribes and when we do the tribes will merge."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the pair.

"I'm glad it's worked out for you both," Hiccup said with genuine happiness for them. It wasn't uncommon for the nobles of the tribes to enter into arranged marriages for their children. To be in love and have your parents accept the match was a real stroke of luck. Hiccup hoped that his own father would not object to his choice when the time came and he looked at Astrid.

Camicazi noticed the gesture and smiled.

"Thanks Hiccup, anyway when are you two getting married?"

Hiccup started to splutter.

"What...um i don't know...i hadn't thought...," he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he always did when he was flustered. He glanced again at Astrid who smiled at his discomfort and squeezed his hand.

Hiccup was saved from answering the question by his father who had appeared through the crowed looked more then a little anxious and panicked. He visually seemed to calm when he spotted Hiccup surrounded by the other three teens.

"Dad, are you alright?" Hiccup asked concerned as his father approached them.

"I am now, I've just run into Dagur and Alvin...I thought," Stoick said pausing.

Hiccup understood his father's concern immediately.

"I'm alright Dad i ran into them as well but Thug here persuaded them to leave me alone," Hiccup said.

Stoick turned to Thuggory and nodded to him.

"Thanks you, and congratulations, your father has just told me about your engagement," Stoick said in gratitude.

"Your welcome, and thanks sir," Thuggory said in return.

Now visibly calmer Stoick gave a deep look towards his son and his girlfriend. Hiccup got the hint and inwardly groaned. It had taken him months to pluck up the courage to ask Astrid to be his girlfriend. Now everyone seemed to want him to move onto the next step. Asking her to marry him seemed like an impossible hurdle. He loved Astrid more then anything else and dearly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but part of him knew she was too good for him. Marriage seemed so final, he still wanted her to have the chance to run away and choose someone else, even though it would break his heart. His father opened his mouth to say something but Hiccup was saved once again, this time by the approach of a young man in yellow robes.

"My apologies for disturbing you," the young man said politely.

"The elder has asked me to show you to your quarters."

Stoick nodded and gestured to Hiccup and Astrid who stood. The young man then spoke again this time addressing Astrid.

"My apologies warrior maiden but we have limited accommodation for women, would you object to sharing?"

Astrid was a little taken aback by the formal address and didn't respond at first. Camicazi spoke for her.

"She can share with me, my mother has a room to herself and i have a spare bed. You don't mind do you Astrid?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No i don't mind at all."

"Good, we've got lots to talk about," and Camicazi nodded her head in Hiccups direction. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'Why me?' He thought.

They followed the man out of the main hall. Hiccup noticed that the crowd was starting to break up and he supposed that the others were making their way to their rooms as well, it was quite late. In the thinning crowed Hiccup looked for a sign of Dagur or Alvin but could not see either of them anywhere. Part of him felt relived at this and part of him felt wary. At least when he could see them he knew where they were and what they were up to. Out of sight who knew what they were scheming.

Once out of the hall they were lead to a series of large buildings which appeared to have been built with many levels. The buildings really were like nothing Hiccup had seen before. Back on Berk the main building material was wood. Here wood seemed to be used only a support material as the main structures were made entirely of stone, even the steps. Hiccups mind was already alive with ideas and he was looking forward to putting them into use when they got home.

As they approached the largest building Camicazi took hold of Astrid's arm and pointed to a smaller building beside it.

"The women are staying in this building. Come on I'll show you to our room," and with that she started to walk towards the main door.

Astrid turned and placed a chaste kiss on Hiccups lips.

"See you in the morning," she said in a tired voice before turning and following Camicazi.

Thuggory leaned in and gave Hiccup a knowing punch on the arm.

"Seriously Hiccup, get on with it and propose. If you loose that one it's going to be your own fault."

Hiccup rubbed his arm. Why did everyone insist on hitting him to get their point across? He looked back at where Astrid has disappeared into the building, perhaps Thuggory had a point. He sighed and followed the rest of the party his mind alive with his thoughts.

* * *

**Next chapter up hopefully within the week. Please review. **

**All the best **

**Cathrath**


	6. Lost at Sea

**Hi Everyone, sorry for the slow update. Life is still wirling around me at a pace im struggling to keep up with. Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me. Everything starts to pick up pace now Chapter 6 :-).**

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lost at Sea**

Hiccup buried his head under his furs trying in vain to ignore the insistent banging on his door. He gave a small sigh of relief when the banging stopped only to let out a startled yelp as the door to his room came crashing open.

He dared to peak over the edge of the furs and came face to face with a very angry Astrid.

"Morning," he said warily.

"Get up," she said curtly.

Hiccup groaned.

"What have I done this time?" he asked sighing.

"Nothing…it's just….oh just get up will you," Astrid said and slumped into a chair with her arms crossed.

Hiccup swung himself out of bed reaching for his prosthetic as he did so. Sleeping with it on was just too uncomfortable. When he was happy it was securely in place he stood and stretched before going over to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Come on, out with it," he said ensuring to sit a suitable distance away so as not to present an easy target. Astrid looked like she wanted to hit something this morning.

Astrid continued to sit there, her arms crossed, staring at the wall.

"Its nothing..…I just didn't sleep very well that's all. Cami kept us talking for most of the night."

"Oh," Hiccup said and looked closer at Astrid.

"What did you talk about that kept you up most of the night?"

Astrid gave him a glare before leaping from her chair and starting to pace the room.

"This and that….its just….well yesterday was quite intense and…I," she trailed off and stopped to look out of the window.

For all Astrid's belief that Hiccup wasn't good at noticing the signs he could hardly miss them when they were thrown in his face. He stood and walked over to her. Standing behind her he laid his hands gently either side of her arms and started rub, trying to sooth her. He had a fairly good idea what was on her mind. Yesterdays conversations had revolved around a very central topic, one that he had been avoiding up to now.

"Hey," he said gently. She leaned absently back into him still looking out of the window where the sun was just starting to rise.

"God I wish I had Stormfly with me. I could really do with a flight right now to clear my head," she said longingly.

He wrapped his long arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I know what you mean, I miss Toothless," he wasn't trying to divert the subject he just didn't think this was the right setting for it.

"Why don't we go for a walk," he suggested.

Astrid turned to him and smiled.

"That's a great idea," she said sounding happy for the first time since coming into his room.

"Ok, turn you're back while I change," he said and moved across the room to where his knapsack had been dropped along with his sword.

"Really Hiccup," she said raising an eyebrow at his shyness.

"Look just turn your back ok, I'm nothing special to look at," he said exasperated.

"Oh I don't know," she said with a sly smile but turned around when he glared at her.

Astrid listened to the sounds of rustling fabric behind her and smiled as she watched Hiccup in the polished metal mirror opposite her. Hiccup wasn't the scrawny boy of fifteen anymore. His shoulders had filled out nicely with his work as a blacksmith, training and his flying on toothless and whilst he could not have been described as heavily muscular he had just the right proportions in all the right places to keep her interested. Oh he was special alright, at least to her anyway.

"Ok, you can turn back now," he said as he buckled on his sword belt. Now they had been accepted as guests they were permitted to carry weapons again. Hiccup was glad about this, being unarmed with Alvin and Dagur on the loose was an unsettling feeling.

Astrid turned around and waited for him to join her at the door. As he did so he noticed the mirror.

"Did you….," he started too ask but stopped when he noticed her board smile. Astrid grabbed his hand and dragged a now furiously blushing Hiccup out of the door.

* * *

They moved across the courtyard quickly after stopping briefly to pick up a cloak for Astrid and some bread and cheese for breakfast from the kitchens. They had no particular destination in mind just to explore the temple compound. Astrid was quiet during their wanderings and Hiccup wanted to say something to comfort her. He knew he was now in territory with her that he was uncomfortable with, no that wasn't the right word, terrified was more like it.

They rounded a building and stopped. Before them there was a large lake which looked very similar to the one in the Toothless's cove back home, the early morning sun was making the surface glow with a fiery light. If ever something could be classed as Romantic this spot was it.

Making his mind up Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her towards the lakes edge. Once there he took off his cloak and laid it on the ground. He gestured to her to sit which she did. They looked out across the lake for a while in silence before Astrid gave a heavy sigh. Hiccup looked over at her and took a deep breath himself. It was now or never.

"Astrid….", he started to say and she turned towards him.

"Umm," she said absently.

"Astrid…you know I love you….right," he said tentatively.

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it."

He smiled shyly at that.

"Astrid…I would do anything for you."

She kissed him.

"I know, Hero."

He took her hands in his own and looked at the cloak beneath them before taking a large breath.

"Astrid, last night….I didn't answer Cami's question." He felt Astrid grip his hands a little tighter, out of fear or anticipation he was sure. He took another deep breath.

"I want to ask you something first."

"Go on," she said slightly breathless.

"Why me?...I mean why did you choose me? There are so many others to choose from. I'm nothing special."

"Hiccup…," she started to say but he cut her off.

"No let me finish. Astrid you are the most wonderful person I've ever know, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I would do anything for you but….your a warrior and aside from my title I don't have anything to offer, I'm not at all like a normal Viking."

He took another deep breath.

"I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better. I don't want you to do something you will regret," he paused desperately hoping Astrid would speak.

The pause was long and with a sinking feeling in his chest Hiccup started to pull his hands away from hers. He had messed up. Putting his fears out there had been a mistake, had she seen him as weak? He froze as she tightened her grip.

"Hiccup…why would you think that?"

He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Hiccup, I love you….I didn't always realise it but I do love you. I love you so deeply it hurts."

He looked up at her.

"You mean that?" He said desperately.

She kissed him on the lips.

"Yes Hiccup, I mean it."

They continued kissing, more passionately now and it was awhile before they broke apart breathless, their lips swollen.

Hiccup cupped a hand around Astrid's face and took another deep breath, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Astrid will you….." but he never got to finish his sentence as at that exact moment the mood was broken by the sound of his name being called and running feet.

**"HICCUP."**

They both started violently and turned to see Sven running over to them looking harassed. He reached them and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Thank Thor…I've found you. Hiccup….your father….is looking….for you," he gasped.

He took longer slower breaths to allow him to speak more clearly.

"You need to come…now."

"What's the urgency?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Now with his breath back Sven looked at him.

"We've been looking for you all morning. When your father went to your room to get you for this mornings chief's meeting and found you gone he went into a panic. He's accusing Alvin and Dagur of harming you….I think he's about to declare war."

"Odin's ghost," Hiccup cursed as he leapt to his feet. Astrid did likewise.

"We've got to stop him," Hiccup said and with that set off at speed towards the great hall, Astrid and Sven in tow.

As they rounded the corner of the building they were confronted with a frightening scene. Stoick was facing off against Dagur and Alvin in front of the great halls main doors, all of them with their weapons drawn.

"**WHERE'S MY SON**," Stoick shouted at the pair.

Dagur sneered at Stoick.

"Don't know and don't care. Good riddance to the little runt."

Stoick snarled and stepped forward. Hiccup took blind action and ran across the yard and placed himself between the three chiefs.

**"DAD NO. STOP," **he shouted, standing in front of his father and raising his hands.

Stoick looked at his son in first disbelief and then relief.

"Hiccup, you're safe," he exclaimed, lowering his sword.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. Care to explain why your about to start a war?" Hiccup said giving his father a dark look.

"I thought….when we couldn't find you….that they….," and he gestured to Dagur and Alvin with his sword. "had done something to you….. After last night, i thought that…"

"Dad I was with Astrid. Didn't you think to check if she was missing as well before tearing up the complex and drawing your sword?" Hiccup said exasperated by his father's rash actions.

Stoick had the decency to look ashamed at this and could not fail to notice the disappointment in his son's voice.

"Well said young Hooligan," a voice said from behind them and they all turned to see the elder standing at the top of the steps looking down on them. She started to descend towards them.

"Your son is quite right Stoick. I am also disappointed in thee for breaking the temples sacred rules. I understand that not all tribes here are willing neighbours and some enmity may exist between you but within these walls you swore to uphold our laws. Whilst we may permit you to carry weapons it is forbidden to draw them, as well you know. This being a test of your willingness to accept peace rather then war. The Hooligan's of all tribes present here should understand this. Was it not your own ancestor that taught us a better way, a peaceful way of showing our devotion to the gods?"

"It was reverend elder," Stoick said looked ashamed at the floor and accepting the rebuke.

She glared at the group before nodding her head.

"Let us continue then," she said and turning, heading back up the steps.

With a mummer of conversation breaking out now the entertainment was over the crowd climbed the steps behind her.

Dagur and Alvin gave Hiccup and Stoick a final sneer before turning and following, leaving Hiccup alone with his father. Hiccup looked at his father and crossed his arms. Stoick raised his hand.

"I know what you're going to say Hiccup and your right," he said.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Why Dad, why start a fight with Alvin and Dagur and here of all places?" he said exasperated.

"Because I don't trust them," Stoick said stubbornly.

"Well neither do I but that's no reason to…." Hiccup started to say but Stoick cut him off mid sentence.

"….and I care about you to much to risk your life with those two on the loose." Stoick finished.

Hiccup looked a little taken back.

"y...you do," he said in shock. He had never heard his father say that.

"Of course I do. I admit I might have overreacted but I'm not going to let those two harm you."

Hiccup laid a hand on his fathers arm genuinely touched. It was the closest Hiccup had every heard his father come to saying 'I love you' and it meant a lot to him.

"Thanks Dad."

They stood there for a while in awkward silence before they heard a polite cough behind them. They both turned to see a misty eyed Astrid standing there.

"Shouldn't you both be somewhere," she said politely.

Hiccup nodded and turned back to his father.

"Look dad the 'Whale' will be here later on today. Let's put those two out of our minds for now. They can't do anything to me within the temple walls and they know it. We've only got to put up with them for a few more days and then we can be on our way back to Berk."

"Your right son," Stoick agreed nodding and the three of them climbed the steps and made their way to the main hall.

* * *

After several hours of listening to the chiefs talking and arguing over trivial and mundane subjects the only word Hiccup could think of that summed up the meeting of the chiefs was 'boring'. He tried to stifle a yawn as another of the chiefs stood. They were gradually moving around the table each chief standing in turn to raise a subject but after several hours they weren't even halfway round. None of the subjects were particularly interesting and Hiccups attention had wandered rapidly. He wasn't the only one struggling. He watched as Camicazi's head drooped and she received a hefty elbow to the ribs from her mother. Thuggory wasn't fairing much better, he seemed to be staring hard at something trying to stay awake. Hiccup had been quite prepared to give the meeting his full attention, to set a good example and make his father proud but he was fighting a loosing battle. He started as he received his own elbow wake up from his father who looked at him with a scowl. Hiccup sat up straighter and tried his hardest to pay attention.

* * *

After several more hours of tedious talk there had finally come a much needed respite for food and drink. Hiccup had been quickly despatched, being smaller and lighter, to squeeze through the crowd to the food table to get food for his father and himself. He now carefully wound his way back carrying a plate of bread, cheese and meat. He made his way safely to where his father was seated and he sat down beside him holding out the plate.

"Well done Hiccup, it's always best to get in there first," Stoick said smiling.

"So what did you think?" Stoick asked as he grabbed a hunk of chicken from the plate and bit into it.

Hiccup was silent for a moment. He didn't want to be insulting but he didn't think he could hide how boring he had found it. After all he had received several pokes and elbows during the meeting.

"Well…..it was an experience," he said tactfully.

His father finished chewing and looked at him.

"That boring huh," he said knowingly.

Hiccup looked a little awkward but decided honesty was the best policy.

"Yeah, it was, sorry," he said apologetically.

"Nothing to apologies for, i know it's not the most interesting part of the event but its tradition," Stoick agreed with a shrug.

Hiccup smiled and reached towards the plate himself picking up a hunk of cheese. He took a hungry bite and looked around, he couldn't see Astrid anywhere.

"Dad, do you know where Astrid is?" He asked turning back to his father.

"Aye i do, i sent her to the beach to watch for Gobber. The other boats should be here soon," Stoick said taking another bite from the chicken.

Hiccup felt a little disappointed that she wasn't there but pleased none the less that she had been given a job to do. Astrid didn't take well to be being bored, it normally resulted in things getting hit or smashed with an axe.

"Hiccup...," Stoick said getting Hiccups attention.

"Hiccup...look i know it's none of my business son...well it is...but...well have you thought about moving onto the next step with that girl? I can see you are both happy together."

Hiccup groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew where this was going.

"Look son she's not going to wait forever and if you let her get away, well it's going to be your own fault."

Hiccup looked at his father and sighed.

"You're the second person to tell me that. Look i love her, i want to be with her, i want to marry her and I was about to ask her this morning but...well...i got interrupted."

"Oh...Sorry," Stoick said guiltily realising now that was the reason both Hiccup and Astrid had been missing that morning.

There was an awkward silence between the pair. Desperate to change the subject Hiccup decided to ask his father something he had been wondering about since that morning.

"Dad, why did the elder say that the Hooligans of all tribes should understand peace more then the others? What did we do?" He asked.

Stoick looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Well the battles and sacrifices between tribes at the 'Time of Offering' became so bloody that the fighting spread. Something had to be changed. All the tribes met under a banner or truce to decide what to do but it was difficult one to resolve. We had been doing it this way for so long and the Gods required a sacrifice each year to keep them appeased. No one wanted to upset the Gods. It was our ancestor Hamish I that suggested the alternative. He put forward the idea that each of the tribes should make sacrifice in turn but not necessarily of their own blood. He suggested that each tribe should choose something precious to them, land, shelter, crops, animals, clean water, plunder and bring it for sacrifice to the gods each year. At first the tribes were sceptical that this would appease the gods but for the sake of peace it was agreed."

"So there were no more…human sacrifices?" Hiccup asked tentatively.

Stoick sighed.

"No not quite, it took a while for all of the tribes to come around to Hamish's proposal but thankfully the practice of human sacrifice fell out of use. In fact the whole event became more of a festival rather then a ritual as the years moved on. Each of the tribes would bring more and more offerings to the temple trying to out do each other. It's now become an annual completion to see who can please the gods the most to gain their favour. And of course the Hooligan tribe has been the best for as long as I can remember. Hamish saved many lives that day."

Stoick turned to look at his son.

"In fact he was very much like you Hiccup. You saved many lives the day you showed us that we could have a peaceful coexistence with dragons," he said this whilst smiling broadly and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder with pride.

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder with a grimace but smiled at his father, happy at the complement.

"Your father is quite correct Young Hiccup," a voice behind him said and Hiccup turned to find himself face to face with the elder, she smiled at him.

"You are indeed a child of peace. You only fight when it is necessary and seek a peaceful option where others would make war. Your future as chief seems bright. You and your tribe are indeed lucky to have this boy Stoick, he is blessed by the gods," she praised Hiccup.

Stoick inclined his head in thanks.

"I know reverend Elder," he said, his voice bursting with pride.

"It is time to reconvene," she said turning to move back towards the table.

"We will be watching your progress closely young Hooligan," she said and with that left them for her position at the head of the table.

Hiccup turned to his father in shock. Stoick stood and beamed at his son.

"Ready for round two," he said and Hiccup nodded. Right now he was ready for anything.

They retook their positions and the looked towards the head of the table where the elder now stood.

"It is time to recommence our discussions. Who will be the next to address this council?" she asked looking towards the opposite end of the table.

Everyone turned to look and Hiccup caught his breath when he saw Dagur stand.

"Reverend elder and honoured Chief's I wish to bring a point to this council that requires your approval. When I arrived on this island I brought with me someone who you all know well. He knows that he is currently unwelcome owing to his previous behaviour but he has expressed a wish to repent and to be one of us once again," he said.

Hiccup pulled a face of disgust and disbelief at this. He wasn't the only one, others murmured their disbelief around the table or shook their heads. Dagur continued raising his hand to accept the dissent.

"Now I was like you at first, when Alvin first came to me to ask for my help I to felt that his betrayal his sacrilege of this very temple was without forgiveness. However I was moved by his sincerity and began to gradually realise that he truly did wish to seek forgiveness from us all. He showed that he had considered this a great deal and came prepared with the necessary offerings. I was moved by his need to repent and so I agreed to bring him to this council and state his case to you."

Dagur paused and looked around the room. Hiccup and his father glared back at him as did several others including Mogadon, Thuggory, Bertha and Camicazi. Dagur ignored them and continued.

"My dear father Oswald the Agreeable taught me that as a chief you must learn to forgive those that truly wish to repent. I believe that Alvin has shown to me that he is sorry for his past behaviour that he wishes to make amends. I therefore propose to this council that he should be given a second chance a chance to prove to you that both he and his tribe have changed for the better." Dagur stopped and looked at the elder.

The Elders face was unreadable but Hiccup suspected that she was not happy about the proposal. However it seemed that without a good reason to reject the proposal she had no choice but to put it to the vote and addressed the council.

"Those in favour in accepting Alvin and his Outcasts, formerly the 'Hysterics', to rejoin this council raise their hands. Know however that in doing so you accept Alvin as a brother chief once again and give him the same rights as you yourselves," she said looking around the room at each chief.

One by one there were hands starting to be raised around the room. Some kept theirs firmly on the table or under it in the case of Hiccup and Stoick. Hiccup hoped that the votes of no would out weigh the yes's. His heart sank as a quick count up told him that Alvin had been accepted if only by a slim margin. The elder was counting as well and seemed visual unhappy about the result.

"It would seem that by a narrow margin your fellow chiefs have voted to once again accept you. However pay a heed Alvin of the Outcasts this is a close vote, not all here accept you back willingly. You will therefore need to do much to gain their trust once again."

Alvin stood.

"Ar thank you all for this chance to prove myself and my tribe once again. We only want to make peace now not war," and with this brief acceptance speech he sat down again amongst a smattering of murmurs satisfaction.

In appearance Alvin seemed genuine but Hiccup caught the look he threw Dagur. It was not one of gratitude or relief after winning such a critical vote but instead a look of manic triumph. Sensing he was being watched Alvin turned and looked directly at Hiccup across the table and gave him a sneer. Hiccups clenched his fists and purposely turned away. Alvin and Dagur may have convinced some of the chiefs that he was sincere but he couldn't fool Hiccup. Alvin and Dagur were up to something and he desperately wanted to know what, whatever it was he had a horrible feeling it would mean trouble.

The elder had just indicated for the next chief to stand when there was the sound of raised voices from the other side of the main door.

"Look you have to let me in, it's urgent. I need to see my chief," a muffled female voice could be heard and Hiccup recognised it at once as Astrid's

"I'm sorry miss I can't let you in. Only the chief's and their heirs are allowed into this room while the council is in session," a guard could be heard to say politely but firmly.

"If you don't move out of my way I'm going to kick you out of the way. I have to see my chief."

The commotion was starting to attach attention and the elder was giving both his father and himself a meaningful look that said in volumes 'go sort that out'.

Hiccup quickly got up from his seat as the meeting recommenced and trying to keep a low profile, with difficulty, he quickly made it to the door, opened it and dove through it closing it quietly behind him.

He turned and was greeted with the sight of a rather irate Astrid having a stand off with on of the guards in yellow robes.

"Hiccup…," she started to say before he quickly grabbed her arm and moved her away from the door with a murmured apology to the guard.

"Astrid, what in Odin's name has got into you? You know the meeting can't be disturbed unless it's for a good reason," he said this slightly exasperated. He just couldn't understand Astrid's behaviour.

"Hiccup, the other boats have arrived."

He shook his head in disbelief he couldn't believe she had disturbed the meeting for this of all things.

"Astrid, that's not sufficient reason to disturb the meeting. It can wait till afterwards."

"No Hiccup you don't understand." She said and he suddenly noticed the note of panic in her voice.

"What is it?" He said suddenly concerned.

"The boats have arrived…..but….the 'Blue Whale' isn't with them," she said slowly.

Hiccup was a little slow to realise what she was saying.

"What do you mean it isn't with them?"

"Hiccup….it was lost…..at sea…the boats were attacked by wild dragons when they passed through the fog and the storm."

Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"What happened to the crew…is Gobber?" He asked fear rising in him.

She shook her head.

"No, they were rescued by the other boats but they are also badly damaged. They barely made it here at all."

She grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Hiccup do you know what this means?"

He gave her a blank expression still trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

"We don't have anything to offer the Gods…..with out an offering…." she said trailing off.

Hiccup looked at her in fear, finally realising what she had been trying to tell him. Without an offering to the Gods the Hooligans would be outcast. The other tribes would be free to declare war on them. If they didn't come up with something before the end of the offering period it would be end for them all.

* * *

**Sorry a mini cliffhanger. The rollacoster is about to begin. Hold on :-)**

**Cathrath**


End file.
